


Please

by Kati_Oz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati_Oz/pseuds/Kati_Oz
Summary: "прошу,полюби меня полностью. я так сильно хочу почувствовать твою любовь." "будь моим космосом. дай мне возможность изучить тебя полностью." "не убегай. я буду всегда тут, ждать тебя." "позволь мне оставлять на тебе отметины. или же ты боишься полностью мне принадлежать?" сборник коротеньких драбблов.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	1. прошу,полюби меня полностью

Прошу, полюби меня полностью. И так, чтоб всего без остатка. Со всеми надеждами,мечтами и разочарованиями. Все мои плюсы и минусы.

Только прошу, не осуждай меня.

Все мы люди, и совершаем ошибки. Осознанные или нет, о которых мы жалеем или на которые не обращаем внимания, потому что они не важны.

Даже ты совершаешь.

Сунён, ты совершаешь ошибку прямо сейчас. Возможно, это одна из самых грандиозных ошибок в твоей жизни.

А может и нет.

Откуда такому глупому мне знать? Я сам, если честно, та ещё грандиозная ошибка.

"- Прошу, полюби меня полностью."  
"- Прости, Джихун, но ты не тот, кто мне нужен."

И эти слова как осколки по уже и так израненному сердцу. Так больно внутри, и все разрывается и превращается в целое н и ч е г о. И это ничего оседает солью на кровоточащих ранах. Но Ли старается не чувствовать, он уже привык, да и ожидаемо было.

Но чертовой надежде все равно на боль и просьбы заткуться, адресованные всем чувствам. И безнадежно влюбленному Джихуну остаётся только терпеть и просить снова и снова :

"Прошу, полюби меня полностью." - так отчаянно.  
"Подари хоть один поцелуй." - шепотом в пустоту, а в ответ лишь молчание.

Я так сильно хочу почувствовать твою любовь, что уже не могу


	2. Будь моим космосом

Будь моим космосом. Позволь мне узреть все твои звёзды и вселенные, заучить все созвездия. Я хочу исследовать твои планеты и черные с белыми дыры, сосчитать млечные пути и увидеть другие вселенные.

"-Будь моим космосом, Хао."

Ты так прекрасен, в твоих глазах играют огоньки, и двигаешься ты так плавно, что глаза оторвать невозможно. Ты такой понимающий и всепоглощающий. Так поглоти же меня.

Я хочу пропасть в твоих созвездиях, угодить в черные дыры и верить, что ты изменишь свой космос, чтобы спасти меня, и я продолжу путешествие. Я хочу узнать все твои тайны.

Там есть инопланетяне? Как они выглядят? У них такие же милые эльфийские ушки как и у тебя? Если да, то можно я заберу себе одного?

Думаю, что будет гораздо веселее, если мы будем вместе путешествовать по космосу, взявшись за руки, и считать звёзды в глазах друг друга.

Давай вместе станцуем на твоей луне, задержав дыхание, словно мы под водой, а потом задыхаться от долгих поцелуев. Ты же не боишься захлебнуться в любви ко мне, Хао?

Надеюсь, что если ты согласишься, то я не разрушу тебя и весь твой космос. Ведь ты так прекрасен, и я не прощу себя, если причиню тебе боль, из-за которой твой космос разрушится.

Давай вместе исследовать космос внутри тебя, Хао. Я уверен, что он бесконечен, и надеюсь, что у нас есть целая вечность, чтобы исследовать все уголки. И я не против провести с тобой эту вечность,и не одну, а ты?

"-Будь моим космосом, Хао. Дай мне возможность изучить тебя полностью."  
"-Я буду твоим космосом, Джун. Только не разбей меня в дребезги."

А Джун и не собирается, он уже дал себе клятву длиною в вечность, что сохранит Минхао.


	3. не убегай

Не убегай. Почему ты вечно бежишь куда-то от меня? Я же вижу, что нравлюсь тебе, да что там я, в с е вокруг это замечают. Так почему же ты вечно убегаешь? 

От чего же ты бежишь, Сынчоль?

Всё же было так хорошо, так что же заставляет тебя двигаться со скоростью света в противоположную сторону? Ты знаешь, что тоже мне нравишься, очень. Так почему же ты вечно бежишь куда-то обратно, Сынчоль?

Не убегай.

Пожалуйста, хватит.

Мне так больно всякий раз, когда я вижу твою отдаляющуюся спину. Почему ты все это делаешь? Что я сделал не так? Когда все стало таким? Почему мы просто не поговорим?

"-Ох, привет, Джонхан, и-и пока?"  
"-Постой, пожалуйста, не убегай, давай поговорим."

Но тебя уже и след простыл. 

Это очень жестоко с твоей стороны, знаешь.

Ну почему ты такой? Разве твои прошлые ошибки нечему тебя не научили? Или же эти ошибки не важны для тебя? Почему ты просто уже не объяснишься? 

Я выслушаю всё, что ты мне скажешь, как в старые добрые. Попытаюсь понять тебя и помочь.

Но ты вечно убегаешь куда-то.

Помнишь то наше секретное место? Я часто бываю там.

Просто знай, я всегда буду тут, ждать тебя. Надеюсь,что всё-таки дождусь.


	4. позволь мне оставлять на тебе отметины

"-Позволь мне оставлять на тебе отметины. Я же знаю, тебе это самому безумно нравится, не нужно скрывать, Вону-я. Ведь всегда прогибаешься подо мной, сам шею под поцелую-укусы подставляешь, а потом шепотом :

"Только без отметин."

Это злит сильно. И я в отместку твои потрескавшиеся губы терзаю и пальцы на боках сильнее сжимаю, а тебе только и остаётся заглушать сладкие стоны в грубых поцелуях и в мои волосы пальцами зарываться.

Признай, тебе нравится принадлежать мне, нравится вся эта грубость. Ведь всякий раз губу так сильно закусываешь при резких толчках, просишь сбившимся дыхание прямо в губы, чтобы "быстрее и глубже". Стонешь так сладко на высоких нотах до хрипоты, что с ума сводит, а потом мне лечить твоё нежно горло отварами и нежность проявлять, от которой ты просто умираешь.

Почему ты не любишь, когда я оставляю на тебе отметины, Вону-я? Если ты думаешь, что они не смотрятся на твоём теле, то ты очень сильно ошибаешься. Потому что на тебе все эти гематомы и следы от укусов смотрятся как произведение искусства. Особенно свежие засосы, когда на них ещё поблескивает слюна, словно звёзды осыпались на тебя. Выглядит так сексуально, что хочется оставлять ещё и ещё, чтобы каждый миллиметр твоей кожи был покрыт кусочками космоса и бутонами роз. 

Но ты против этого. Смотришь с каким-то укором и недовольством.

Позволь мне оставлять на тебе отметины, Вону-я. Почему же ты так против этого?

Это даже нечестно и лицемерно с твоей стороны, хён. Ведь на мне остаётся миллион твоих отметин: царапины на спине, множество бутонов и открытых вселенных на шее, плечах и ключицах. Всё это никакими тоналками не скрыть.

В какие игры ты играешь, Вону-я? Не зли своего сонбэнима.

Позволь мне оставлять отметины на твоём теле. Почему же ты вечно мне это запрещаешь?   
Тебе это правда не нравится? Или же ты боишься полностью мне принадлежать?

Ответь мне,Вону"

"-Боже, Мингю, делай что хочешь. Только замолчи уже, пожалуйста, а то все эти твои слова так сильно смущают, Господи."

**Author's Note:**

> яяя только начала переходить на ао3 и несовсем еще тут разобралась,так что если встретите ошибки,укажите на них, а вам есть что предложить,то сделайте это.спасибо тт


End file.
